The Mind Reader and His Psychic
by ThePrettyBadReckless
Summary: Ever wonder what if Bella had the gift of seeing the future. Now nine years later from being sent to an asylum by her mother her father returns for her and takes her to the forks with him.What happens now that she has a vision of a beautiful boy. R
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Mind Reader and The Psychic

Summary: Ever wonder what if Bella had a gift of seeing the future. Now nine years later from being sent to an asylum by her mother her father returns for her and takes her to the forks with him. Now that she is finally out she has a vision of a certain boy beautiful boy with pale skin and golden eyes.

**About Bella:**

In this story Bella will be very OOC and will have the characteristics of Alice and Alice will have hers.

Bella is a bubbly and cheery girl who's always happy. Bella is graceful that when she walks it is almost as if she is dancing. Bella loves shopping and fashion of course. She also loves dancing, and drawing.

Bella is very beautiful,outdoing Rosalie's beauty. Instead of Bella having dull brown shoulder length hair she has long caramel hair with a hint of brown color. Instead of Bella having brown eyes like her fathers she has piercing sky-blue eyes like her mothers.

Bella is able to see the future. She is able to see when a person changes there mind or there decision. She is also able to see the persons future and what it will end up like.

**About Alice:**

The Cullen's adopted Alice when she was 14, after her parents died from a car accident. Jasper realized Alice was his mate they fell in love and our now engaged. Later the Cullen's told her they were vampires. Alice is still human and will be changed in a year, when she turns 18 years old.

Alice has cropped short inky black hair point in every direction. She has chocolate brown eyes and a slim pretty body.

Alice will also be very OOC in the story. Alice is clumsy, shy and quiet. She loves reading and hates shopping. She is also a shield against Edward which means he can't read her thoughts.

Everyone Else:

As for every one else they are the same.

**Couples:**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Edward/Bella  
**

* * *

Pictures of the characters is on my profile now! please tell me what you think about the story and don't forget to review:)


	2. Chapter 2

My world was filled with many things that people would consider odd, but after nine years for me they became common. I had spent the last nine years of my life in a place, which is defined as a

refuge: a shelter from danger or hardships, but for me is was hell. I was placed in here at the age of seven for things that I couldn't control at the time, but the kicker was how I classified as a danger. I was always a happy child filled with so much energy and spontaneity, never caring about the dangers of the world and living for the moment like most children. I loved my mother; she was my best friend and my confidant. My father didn't live with us, but that was fine. I knew he loved me regardless. The first seven years of my life were joyful moments, until one moment changed everything in almost a blink of an eye. One moment where my world went from make-believe play time to real life and an extra sense.

This may seem confusing, but to a seven year old it was beyond belief. In school we were taught about the five senses hearing, seeing, touching, smelling, and feeling. Someone had failed to mention my sixth, visions, my ability to see events in the future. From the very first one I had, I knew I would be different. Seven years old and I was given a gift and a responsibility which burdened my young life. The first vision I had was almost surreal. I never thought I could dream while I was awake. Then I had a second vision, and thought it was some kind of coincidence. When they started to happen more frequently, I knew I could no longer kid myself. I was having some sort of look into the future, and it had scared the hell out of me. I thought I was some kind of freak, so very different from everyone else, or maybe I was some kind of alien. But as time went on and I learned to control these visions and curtail them, I was able to function better. I realized I wasn't so different, I was just special. I also learned that with quiet time and some peace the visions wouldn't build up and overflow, making them come at random times. I accepted them willingly and allowed them to come, thus I was able to somewhat control when they came. I got so good at controlling my gift I was able to see when a person changed their mind and the possible outcomes.

There were the occasional visions that snuck up on me. These times always seemed to happen at school. My excess energy already scared off enough of my class mates, but when they started to notice my moments of silence accompanied with blank looks, I was given the title of freak. At first their taunts and insults hurt my already fragile ego. I would try harder to make them my friends, but the more I pushed the more I became an outcast. I finally stopped trying and eventually stayed to myself. I learned that children could be some of the cruelest people there were, and my childhood illusions of everything being great were shattered. In my solo time, I started to drawl what I was seeing. No one knew that I had visions; they just knew I was somehow inherently different.

And one day my world changed once again. My mother had found my sketch pad filled with my drawings of the future. I knew I had no choice but to explain to her what they were. I had wanted to tell her all along, but I was scared. I never wanted my mother to see me as a freak. I knew she loved me, but a child's fears are different and sometime irrational.

**Flashback**

_School had been hard but that was okay, it was always that way. The bad part was I had left my sketch pad at home. It was my favorite thing to do these days, and I found out how much I actually liked to drawl. When I finally got home I called out to my mom, but she didn't answer. So in figuring she wasn't home, I went into the kitchen to get a snack. When I entered the kitchen, I immediately stopped. My mother was sitting at the table almost in shock. Her hands were fisted into her hair, and she was looking at some kind of book. I slowly walked closer to her and saw it was my drawings. I wondered how she got my sketches and why she had the look of utter fear on her face. I placed my hand on her shoulder to get her attention and she jumped. _

"_Bella, you scared the hell out of me. Please don't do that again." She said with her hand over her heart._

"_Sorry mom, but I did call out when I got home, but no one answered." I explained to her _

"_I must have been preoccupied." She said while looking down again at my drawings. "How was your day baby? How was school?" This was our regular routine and it made me feel better._

"_It was fine, like always." I was telling the truth, nothing happened to me anymore, everyone just ignored me. My mother seemed lost in her own world again so I cleared my throat. _

"_So um… I found this in your room today." She said as an introduction to my drawings. Fear started to claw at me again. _

"_What were you doing in my room mom?" I asked. She never really went into my room._

"_I was putting away some of your laundry and found this opened on your desk. Do you want to explain what these pictures are of?" What could I say to her? I knew my pictures were abstract and could look scary to some, but they were for my eyes only. _

"_These are just drawings mom, sometimes I see different things and I draw them." I told her in a roundabout way, not trying to lie, but still shielding her from the truth. My mother, although could tell when I was shifty. She knew that wasn't the whole truth and the look on her face said as much. _

"_Bella." She said in her no nonsense voice and I knew I had no other choice. I had to tell her the whole truth. She was the first person I was going to tell and I was scared. I pulled in a breath and prepared myself for her reaction._

"_Well you see… um… I can see the future." I finally said in a rushed voice. I just wanted to pull the proverbial Band-Aid off, and get it over with. My mother said nothing and looked at me askance._

"_Bella, there is no need to lie." I knew this wasn't going to be easy. It seemed so out of left field._

"_Mom, look at me. When do I ever lie to you?" She looked and I could tell she was softening. "Why would I then lie to you about something this big? I swear I'm telling the truth. I can see things about the future." And then my mother surprised me again, she fainted._

**End Flashback**

And here I sat in an asylum nine years later. When my mother finally woke up she completely freaked out. She didn't know how to handle my news. My gift scared her almost to death. She ignored me for the next few days, going out of her way to avoid me. Then one afternoon she picked me up from school, and took me out to lunch. She told me she loved me and always would. I didn't understand what was going on. I loved my mother and needed her support; she was after all my best friend. When I was finished eating, we finally headed out but we didn't head in the direction of our house. I may have been young, but I knew Phoenix or at least our neighborhood pretty well. I asked her where we were going, but she didn't answer. After an hour of driving, we pulled into a new place I had never seen. She took my unnoticed bags out of the trunk, walked me to the office, told me she loved me but didn't understand, handed me over to the correct people, and with one finally wave left me.

Some may think I hate my mother for what she did, but they would be wrong. I was disappointed in her and always would be. I had suffered through hell and back. I never fit in here, and my fears were always present in this place. But I knew that soon I would be returning to that girl I was when I was a child, that girl who was happy-go-lucky, that girl who was spunky with too much energy. I had a vision of my father and he was on his way to get me, to finally after nine years, rescue me from my personal hell.

* * *

**This is my first Edward and Bella story, please read and don't forget to review! Thanks so much, Hope you enjoy! I also want to thank my Beta loveofwrittenwords for helping me with this chapter! Thank you:)** Tell me what you all think:) Also known as Jasper's dark soul!


End file.
